


Rude

by PlanetMe



Series: Hamilton One Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Burr just wants peace, Because Burr is definitely going to kill Hamilton, Maybe I should have put a warning for Major character death, Swearing, They're at the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetMe/pseuds/PlanetMe
Summary: Or the one where Burr might kill Hamilton





	Rude

_Thump._

 

Aaron felt his jaw clench tightly as a foot connected with the back of his chair for the _hundredth fucking time_.

 

Aaron considered himself to be-in general-a pretty calm guy, but whomever decided that a good use of their time was to continuously slam their foot into the back of his seat was getting real close to death as Aaron was about ready to murder them; in the middle of a movie theatre no less.

 

Aaron racked his brain for some sort of reason behind the assault currently being carried out on the back of his chair. Had he somehow offended them? That was highly unlikely, as he hadn’t said a word to anyone since he entered the theatre. Was it simply some obnoxious kid whose parents had never bothered to teach them basic etiquette? That was also unlikely as no child could kick his chair with the amount of force the person behind him was putting into him, each connection causing Aaron to jerk forward violently in his seat. Was it just some huge asshole? Yes, 100% yes, that option was definitely correct and this asshole did not seem to letting up. For a moment, Aaron seriously considered just turning around and backhanding the absolute shit out of them, but ultimately, he decided against it as it would be rather hypocritical of Mr. “Talk less, smile more.” to lash out like that.

 

Since he wasn’t able to react violently, Aaron decided to do his best at simply gritting his teeth and ignoring them.

 

Oh yes, this was fine, Aaron could totally deal with this for the _hour and a half_ _that he had left of this movie._ He could simply pretend that he didn’t feel the foot constantly thumping against the back of his seat. Constantly thumping.

 

Thump.

 

Thump.

 

_Thump._

Ok, no. This was not going to work. In general Aaron was a calm guy, but clearly whoever was doing this just wanted a reaction and for fuck’s sake Aaron would give it to them. He turned around, prepared to give them a piece of his mind when-

 

“Hey, could it be? Why if it isn’t Mr. Burr, sir!”

 

No.

 

Absolutely not.

 

Aaron turned right back the fuck around.

 

There was not way in hell that the person who has been kicking the back of his seat like a damn _child_ was Alexander Hamilton, his grown ass co-worker. No way.

 

“Burr, are you going to continue ignoring me or are you going to be an adult and turn around to face me?” Aaron whipped around with a glare and Alex smile back, “Hello Mr. Burr!”

 

This fucking kid, “Alexander, we are in a movie theatre,” Aaron hissed with narrowed eyes, “Shut up!”

 

Alex laughed loudly, “Look around! We’re the only people here, in fact-“ Alex leaped over the seats so that he was sitting right beside Aaron, “We can even sit together!”

 

Oh, great.

 

Aaron took a moment to reflect back, trying to figure out what he’d done to deserve this. Was it when he’d tried hitting on Angelica? He already got roasted for that, so why this?! Aaron turned to face Alex, “You don’t even like me, why are you doing this?”

 

Nearly falling out of his seat with a gasp Alex responded, “Don’t like you? Aaron, we’re friends!”

 

“You punched me in the face just last week.”

 

“My hand slipped!”

 

“You broke my nose.”

 

“And might I say, it is healing up wonderfully!” Alex poked at Aaron bandage causing him to wince, and with a groan Aaron spoke.

 

“What do you want Alexander?”

 

Alex smirked a bit, “What, do I need to want something in order to have a lovely conversation with my good ol’ buddy ol’ pal Aaron Burr?” Aaron simply glared back at him and Alex sighed, “Twenty bucks.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want twenty bucks.”

 

It was in this exact moment that Aaron’s soul left his body and was replaced by Gordon Ramsey after trying a meal that was simply ‘adequate’, “Are you fucking kidding me? You decided to kick the back of my seat like a four year old, for a half hour, in order to get twenty dollars.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“Do you have the intellect equivalent to a loaf of bread!? God I hate you, I don’t even have twenty dollars!”

 

“Oh, I take checks.”

 

Aaron’s eyes flashed dangerously and Alex leaned back, “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you right here, right now. Get out a pistol, I’ll duel you motherfucker. _Duel you!”_

“Talk less, Burr.”

 

It took every ounce of will power that Aaron contained not to wring Alex’s fucking neck right there. Really, it was super tempting. Alex was looking so smug and his neck so chokeable, but he didn’t, because Aaron Burr, was in control of his emotions. What he did do however, quickly stand up and make an exit. Fuck the movie, it was so not worth the bullshit that he just went through.

 

As Aaron approached the exit, it almost seemed as though Satan had personally decided that Aaron didn’t really need his sanity, and Alex didn’t really need his life, because for some god forsaken reason Alex decided to call after him, “Hey! What about my twenty!?”

 

In this moment Aaron was faced with a choice, kill Alex, or ignore him and leave, and with Aaron so close to the exit it made his choice clear.

 

Alexander shrieked loudly as Burr began to charge.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Alex
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please add kudos if you did as well as comments. Literally, whenever I get comments I get so happy you don't understand. If you have any constructive criticism please give it because I always am trying to improve! Laterz!


End file.
